


Passion

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Modification, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Mutation, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Киллуа влюбился в него за один день, мудро рассчитав, что такая любовь даёт преимущества.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> Мутации!AU, военная диктатура!AU, инопланетное вторжение! AU, упоминание евгенических экспериментов, вселенная с легализацией однополых браков! AU, кинк, кинк-сайз, упоминание секса с использованием посторонних предметов, упоминание жестокости и нестандартных способов казни, упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа; многочисленные штампы, свойственные любовным историям со стремительным развитием.
> 
> Passion (страсть на нескольких языках мира). 1. сильная, безудержная любовь с крайним преобладанием чувственного, физического влечения. 2. сильное чувство, увлечение, создаваемое побуждениями инстинкта. 3.(книжное) страдание, мучение (с)

В день их первой встречи мягко грело весеннее солнце, бутоны на вишнях едва распустились, и по воздуху плыл опьяняющий аромат.

Парк был полон народу — не протолкнуться. Кругом гудели шумные толпы, молодая трава под деревьями сплошь была устлана ковриками для пикника. Смеялись дети, звенели бокалы.

Недавно перебравшийся из другой страны Киллуа не был знаком с праздником любования цветами.

И почти сожалел, что вообще решил на него посмотреть. Цветы и цветы, кипы, тысячи — они казались не интересными. Всюду они — невозможно душистые, пестрящие в глазах.

Чему тут особенно радоваться?

Нет, Киллуа любил природу. Но ему больше нравилась мысль, что прекрасен только редкий цветок. А тот, что растёт в саду у каждого, совсем не имеет цены.

Он прошёл пару километров по аллее. Всё кругом было одинаковым: весёлые, нарядные люди — похоже, приткнутьcя некуда. Киллуа сел бы на траву, если бы не белоснежные джинсы. Разве что подстелить под себя пакет из-под чего-нибудь… но это что-то или сам пакет ещё нужно купить с одного из лотков, к которым огромная очередь.

Пить хотелось, а торчать в гуще людей — нет. И недогадливый Киллуа с собой совсем ничего не прихватил.

Но перед обратной дорогой мучительно хотелось немного отдохнуть.  
Вздохнув, Киллуа огляделся.

И вдруг заметил почти пустую скамейку в самом тенистом уголке. На ней сидел только один человек — на самом краю. Массивный и одинокий, он не вписывался во всеобщий праздник жизни. Как и весь уголок с этой скамейкой, который, казалось бы, никто не замечал.

Зато Киллуа отметил, что вторая половина её пустует. Он подошёл и уселся рядом, не спрашивая позволения.

Сосед тут же повернулся к нему вполоборота и поднял брови. Он казался удивлённым, но промолчал.

Киллуа внимательно уставился на его лицо. Пристально разглядывать так кого-то было неприличным, но Киллуа не мог отвести глаз. Он ни разу не видел такой странной и почти пугающей внешности, ни в ком не ощущал такой странной мощи.

У незнакомца были выбритые виски и золотистые глаза без зрачков.  
Киллуа вздрогнул под их ответным тяжёлым взглядом.

— Заметил, да? — тихо спросил незнакомец. — Мог бы и по фигуре понять. — Он вздохнул и отвернулся.

Мог бы, но не понял. Куда ему. Киллуа о таких только слышал. О солдатах, что на космических рубежах защищали планету от существ с планеты Химера, так называемых «муравьёв».

Когда-то муравьи десантировались сюда. Киллуа по пути проезжал разрушенные ими города. Они были агрессивными тварями, убивающими и насилующими всех на своем пути.

Их не брало оружие или то оружие, с которым способен был управиться человек. И люди проигрывали. Пока не был найден вариант, не появились они — более выносливые и сильные, сами не подвластные ни ядам, а некоторые — и металлу тоже. Генетически модифицированные. Скрещенные с теми особями, что чудом удалось взять в плен. После удачного внедрения программы пленных муравьёв поприбавилось, и тогда...

Тогда их стало больше. Но программа дала сбой. Ставших героями терзала агрессия. На них, на кого добровольно, на кого принудительно, надели ошейники с контроллерами норадреналина — по слухам, расположенная с внутренней стороны игла имела постоянный контакт с кровью через специальный прокол.

Враг отступил, а его победители, раз прокалываясь — умирали. Как, Киллуа не понимал. Может, из-за впрыснутого яда, может, из-за того, что ошейник сжимался. Он знал только, что люди и сейчас до смерти боятся таких. Из-за того, на что те способны в гневе. Больше не людей. У большинства из них мутации сильно сказывались на внешности. Кто-то имел рога, кто-то хвост, кто-то даже крылья и чешую.

Тем более, враг был изгнан, но ещё предстояло уничтожить Химеру, их родину, кажется, проект уже был разработан. Поэтому таких и терпели. Хотя и сделали изгоями.

Не человек и не... Киллуа видел чужую руку — такую сильную на вид, с ладонью почти втрое больше, чем у него самого. Она казалась мирной и совсем безобидной.

Киллуа был из далекой провинции, с горы Кукуро, куда не доходила война. В большой город он приехал по настоянию деда, чтобы попробовать взрослой жизни, получить, по возможности, лучшее образование.

Это был его первый выход на люди, и первый модифицированный, которого он встретил, был на вид совершенно обычным мужчиной. Ну, не считая странных глаз.

Страха у Киллуа не было, ему стало любопытно — а что с ним не так? Может, что-то на теле, под странной водолазкой с высоким воротом, крепко обтянувшей мускулистый торс? Под штанами цвета хаки?

У незнакомца было слишком ладное тело. Киллуа вздохнул, поймав себя на мысли, что он даже привстал, чтобы было удобнее на него получше пялится. Во рту у него стало ещё суше, чем было.

Незнакомец, который, кажется, удивился, что Киллуа не сбежал с его лавки, снова повернулся к нему и смотрел в упор. Киллуа ощутил, что краснеет, и дыхание его участилось от смущения.

Он с детства предпочел бы женщине мужчину, а этот вполне в его вкусе, если бы так было принято. Говорят, таким, как он, все равно с кем. Совершенно.  
Только кто с ними будет встречаться?

За большие деньги кто-то мог и с таким согласиться. Интересно, этот часто платит за то, чтобы...

— Я уйду, — от мягкости в чужом голосе Киллуа вдруг стало стыдно. — Ты же хочешь посидеть.

— Ну нет, — Киллуа возразил машинально, прежде, чем оформилась мысль. И откинулся на спинку скамьи, даже сам придвинулся ближе, так вышло, что ноги немного разъехались.

Все вокруг — дураки. Ведь им ничего не грозило. И Киллуа сейчас — тоже. Предрассудки — пустое, ошейник, несущий смерть — достойная и крепкая защита. Киллуа всегда был умён и быстро сделал выводы.

Тут, в этом соседстве — самое безопасное место во всем парке!

А вот соседу его явно было не по себе. Он как-то странно поёрзал и вытащил бутылку газировки, явно намереваясь промочить горло.

При виде неё Киллуа оживился и сразу отметил, что та — запечатана, не почата. Если сейчас угостит, не придется даже бороться с брезгливостью после чужого рта!

Горло у Киллуа аж царапнуло от вожделения влаги.

— Не дашь попить? — спросил он, и осторожно тронул чужую руку возле бутылки — прямо за голую кожу. Совсем легко прикоснулся кончиками пальцев, подкрепляя убеждение в голосе тактильным контактом.

И незнакомец легко и покорно отдал бутылку ему. Киллуа нервно открыл её, обрызгав лицо.

И долго, жадно пил под чужим пристальным взглядом. Он не видел себя со стороны и не знал, что волосы у него треплются на макушке в такт глоткам. Что щёки всё ещё яркие. Он забыл обо всем, и блаженно причмокивал от удовольствия, словно пил сейчас у себя дома, на Кукуро, после долгой пробежки по лесу. И никто его при этом не видит.

Отпив половину, он потянулся отдать бутылку и остолбенел. В глазах у его соседа появился зрачок. Маленький и тёмный, Киллуа готов был поклясться даже, что ему показалось, будто того там не было.

И тут Киллуа смутился снова, сильнее, чем раньше. Незнакомец любовался им. Откровенно и с явным восхищением.

 

А потом спросил:

— Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас фактически поцелую? Это же непрямой поцелуй, так?

Ожидавший чего угодно, но только не того, что с ним начнут вдруг флиртовать, Киллуа кивнул. Но потом вспомнил про кого угодно и отвернулся. А незнакомец не унимался.

— Ну хоть имя тогда скажи.

— Неужели ты всех запоминаешь? — беззлобно поддел Киллуа, не желая знакомиться. Такой пустяк никого не может взбесить, а тут он уместен, так Киллуа рассудил.

— Может, это мой первый, — невозможно было понять, шутит ли незнакомец. — Не волнуйся, мне вечером улетать. Буду вспоминать твое имя перед смертью.

— Да что ты, — Киллуа был разочарован этим солдафоном, который так тупо шутит, а Киллуа ещё счел его интересным. Хотя что взять с животного?

— Да ничего. Ты просто мне понравился, — Киллуа ощутил у себя в руках бутылку и машинально сомкнул на ней руки. Сосед так и не сделал ни глотка, хотя пить ему явно хотелось. Он медленно поднялся и смешно заложил руки в задние карманы штанов, как мальчишка. А потом тряхнул головой в задорном, ребяческом жесте, словно прогоняя наваждение. И опустил плечи.

— А меня зовут Гон Фрикс. — вдруг сказал он. — Что же, умру счастливым, если ты хоть раз сам вспомнишь мое имя.

Киллуа сам расширил глаза, его будто укололо. Но не фразой, а интуиция ему подсказала, что его странный сосед по лавке гораздо моложе, чем Киллуа вначале подумал.

И почему от того, что тот сейчас уйдет навсегда, Киллуа вдруг испытал ощущение горькой потери? Гон стоял перед ним, уже чуть сгорбившись, и будто ждал, что Киллуа скажет что-нибудь.

А Киллуа потерялся в мыслях, они крутились в голове безумным волчком: страх, парочки, цветы, кто угодно, большие крепкие руки, боль в голосе, пустые глаза без зрачка, и восхищенные — с ним, имя «Гон», постыдное желание чужого тела, снова цветы, но уже цвета крови, и руины, засыпанные пеплом, что мелькали за окном его поезда, и эта смешная растяжка, чёткое, пафосное движение — прогнуть спину, и сунуть руки в карманы, и снова — цветы.

Киллуа сам не понял, что с ним такое, когда поднялся и снова коснулся чужой руки, там, где основание ладони немного не поместилось в карман.

— Киллуа, — вдруг сказал он неожиданно громко. — Киллуа Золдик. Мне восемнадцать.

От уверенного прикосновения к себе Гон слегка вздрогнул. А потом ответил, подтверждая догадку Киллуа.

— Значит, мы даже ровесники...

— Ну да, — Киллуа вдруг ощутил невероятно проницательным и повеселел. — И ты попей, попей...

Он обошел Гона и уверенно сунул тому в руки бутылку. Страх перед ним окончательно испарился. И, хотя едва доходивший ему до плеча, Киллуа ощутил себя рядом с ним маленьким, он вдруг понял, что они, несмотря на всё, не такие уж разные.

Гон послушно попил, далеко запрокидывая голову. Пил он со вкусом и страстно, каждый его глоток посылал Киллуа слабые токи под ложечку, будто Гон его правда целует. В груди было странно щекотно, и эта вибрация быстро дошла до низа живота и почти возбудила. Киллуа больно укусил себя за губу, напоминая себе, что нельзя увлекаться. Но Гон перестал пить, и наваждение рассеялось. Они замерли друг напротив друга, повисло неловкое молчание. Киллуа присматривался к чужой шее, но сквозь умно подобранную одежду ничего разглядеть не смог.

Он решил оставить это до лучших времен потому, как его осенила идея. И он разрядил обстановку:

— Слушай, Гон, а если ты в очередь встанешь за сладостями... Героям войны не уступают?

— Ну... — было видно, что Гон замешкался, а потом вдруг осторожно рассмеялся, словно собственный смех был для него непривычным делом.

— Хочу карамельное яблоко, Гон. — Киллуа смотрел снизу вверх так, словно Гон ему теперь чем-то обязан за непрямой поцелуй.  
Видимо, тот счел так же, потому что весело сказал:

\- Да все разбегутся скорее всего. Ну, кроме продавца. Это только слоган такой, что героям войны люди обязаны всем.

Гон снова рассмеялся, на этот раз вроде бы веселее, но слова его осели на языке Киллуа желудочной горечью, смывая сладость от лимонада.  
Перед ним был такой же почти мальчишка, как он сам. Такой же одинокий и неуместный в этом парке на празднике, но всё-таки пришедший сюда. Потому, как всем хочется жить, гулять, улыбаться, дышать цветами.

Киллуа почти физически ощущал, как Гон напряжён с ним, и почти жалел, что решил подколоть его тем, что он не запоминает имен. Такой наверняка бы запомнил его имя. И запомнит. Сам-то Киллуа вот его имя уже точно никогда не забудет!

Киллуа понял, что меньше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Гон умирал. Словно пытаясь создать иллюзию того, что сможет удержать его на родной планете, Киллуа вдруг смело взял его за руку и крепко сжал.

— Ну, пошли! — скомандовал он не хуже любого армейского. И улыбнулся через плечо. — Очень хочу!

Гон послушно побрёл за ним, поглаживая его ладонь горячими жёсткими пальцами. Всё смелее и смелее. Киллуа не возражал.

Перед ними все расступались, это было диковинно, но не неприятно. Почтения к Гону не было, но им пытались прикрыть страх. А тот шёл рядом с Киллуа словно тень, и его широкие плечи были гордо расправлены.

Они купили и карамельные яблоки, и кучу сахарных сластей, и ещё напитки. И без очереди катались на лодке. Гон хорошо грёб, Киллуа понравилось наблюдать, как сильные мышцы на его руках напрягаются, поднимаются буграми у плеч. Киллуа сгрыз яблоко, а потом слизал карамель и с яблока Гона, не стесняясь размашисто проходиться по нему языком. Гон не позволял себе вольностей, никаких шуточек, и дышал ровно, просто смотрел на Киллуа так, словно хочет съесть его. Но в один момент весло переломилось в его руке, словно щепка, и вот тогда Киллуа испугался.

Он так и не знал, как работает проклятая штука у Гона на шее. И замер, напрягся, пристально глядя на Гона. Тот сдвинул ноги, но Киллуа успел отметить, что тот возбуждён. Так, что штаны вот-вот лопнут на ширинке.

Если Киллуа ошибся в Гоне, зря счел того нормальным человеком, а не поддающейся инстинктам тварью, он кинется на него прямо на виду у других парочек, катающихся в лодках, у тех, кто на берегу.

И Киллуа сам виноват, что связался с ним вообще.

Гон будто услышал его мысли:

— Что, боишься?

— Ага, — Киллуа смотрел на него прямо и честно. Что он мог изменить ложью, когда всё читается на лице?

Гон вздохнул, а потом бросил обломок весла, деревяшка выпала из ключицы и поплыла по воде среди уже обтрясённых ветром лепестков. Гон медленно поднял руку к своему лицу и зубами задрал рукав.  
Киллуа забыл, как дышать, а потом тихо ойкнул, словно Гон сделал что-то ему.

А тот всего лишь впился зубами в свое тело. И не понарошку, а с такой силой, что лицо у него побелело, а по подбородку побежала кровь.  
От волнения у Киллуа дребезжало в висках. Он сперва не понимал, что это с Гоном такое, что это — положенное его виду, или причуда, или...  
Мысли опять поплыли: смех, страх, тонкие капли крови, летящие в воду со смуглой руки и медленно в ней растворяющиеся, смуглое лицо, ставшее белым, словно платок, снова смех.

Киллуа проморгался и вдруг заметил, что Гон ему улыбается, медленно слизывая с губ свою же кровь. Теперь он чуть развёл ноги. Выпирающего бугра на его штанах больше не было. Видимо, боль сбила возбуждение.  
А Киллуа словно снова прошило током — на этот раз внизу живота. От осознания того, что кто-то типа Гона ради него пошёл на такое, всё перевернуло внутри сильнее недавнего страха, Киллуа поразило то, как Гон его возбуждает. И своим видом, и своими поступками.

Боль внизу живота стала сладкой, но острой. Киллуа чуть не всхлипнул, когда осознал, что у него в области паха жарко, и, кажется, влажно. Но ему не показалось. Он залился краской и попытался доесть яблоко, стараясь, чтобы палка, на которую оно было надето, не дрожала в руках.

Оставалось только порадоваться, что все прикрывает длинная майка, так, что если проступит пятно — видно не будет.

Киллуа весь пылал, пока Гон, ловко перевязавший руку носовым платком, мастерски греб одним веслом, подгребая им поочередно с разных сторон лодки.  
И, когда перед самой высадкой на берег, Гон просто сказал:

— Так я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — уверенно, твёрдо, больше не удивляясь, и прибавил, — Я хорошо чувствую запахи. Как пёс. Сам знаешь у чего — он очень сильный. - Киллуа хотел огрызнуться. Но вместо этого позволил поддержать за талию, когда он на нетвёрдых ногах выходил из лодки. Гон больше не упоминал о случившемся и держался отчуждённо и снова грустно, словно симпатия между ними разрушилась. Они шли под цветущими деревьями нога в ногу, причем Гон явно подстраивался. Киллуа вздохнул и, осознавая себя идиотом, осторожно взял Гона за перебинтованную руку. Так они и гуляли, пока верхушки деревьев не тронул отблеск заката. И Гон гладил пальцы Киллуа, как в начале их общей прогулки.

А потом Гон с сожалением достал из кармана хронометр и посмотрел на него.

— Мне скоро пора, — тихо сказал он. — Можно, я тебя провожу?

Киллуа надеялся, что это уловка, чтобы напроситься в гости и... Но Гон не шутил. Это было видно по его лицу. Киллуа утвердительно кивнул. Треть пути до его дома они прошли тоже за руки. А потом Гон сказал, что соседи могут увидеть и решить, что они парочка. Киллуа вспыхнул и руки его не отпустил. Гон сам крепко стиснул его пальцы, и они вошли в переулок.

А там пили из горлышек какие-то двое подонков. Запах их дешёвого алкоголя резанул обоняние.

Они перегородили им с Гоном дорогу только потому, что были уже не в себе. Или тоже понимали про ошейники. Обычное возбуждение, быть может, не в счёт, а вот драка, убийство... К тому же, Гон был спокоен тогда. В лодке. Может, работает только, когда носитель ошейника остервенеет от ярости?

Всё это пронеслось у Киллуа в голове, когда один из мужчин ткнул пальцем в его сторону и обозвал подстилкой для уродов.

Гон тут же выпустил его руку и выдвинулся на полшага вперед, а потом спокойно пригрозил убить за такие слова обоих.

— Тебе не место среди людей, чудовище! — весело кричали они. — Что? Может, подойдёшь, ударишь нас? Да за один тычок тебя отправят куда следует — в крематорий! Так что молчи, пока мы трахнем твою лапочку! Если жить хочется...

— Что-что? — переспросил Гон с ледяной холодностью.

— А то мы не знаем, что командующие надевают на своих псов ошейники. Стоит разозлиться и...

Гон резко ударил его в челюсть, так, что кровь и зубы разлетелись в разные стороны.

Киллуа со страхом смотрел, как он падает, и липкий пот струился у него по спине. Но он боялся сейчас не пьяных угроз в свою сторону. А того, что горло Гона в любую секунду сдавится обручем. Что Гон из-за него умрет просто так. Ни за что, ни про что.

А Гон тихо сказал:

— Я и есть командующий, — и отодвинул высокий воротник. Подцепив его пальцем. Так, что тот разорвался.

Шея у него была абсолютно чистой. На ней быстро билась яркая, большая артерия. Киллуа вдруг отметил, что она пульсирует всё чаще и чаще.

И перевел взгляд на лицо Гона. Глаза у того стали тёмными и пустыми, из них словно исчез зрачок. Киллуа оглянулся, осматриваясь дальше. Второй из мужиков в ужасе кинулся прочь.

А тот, что лежал перед ними на асфальте, пуская изо рта кровавые пузыри, попытался зажаться. Гон медленно поднимал ногу, Киллуа, словно ощутив, откуда может прийти удар, переметнул взгляд вниз. И увидел ботинок с тяжёлой подошвой. В голове у него метнулась мысль о том, что будет Гону за убийство гражданского?!

О себе Киллуа не подумал. Ни секунды не боялся, что Гон может его оттолкнуть, ударить тоже, оставив на всю жизнь калекой.  
Молниеносно он кинулся к Гону и крепко обхватил его руками за талию.

— Не надо, слышишь! — вскрикнул он. — Гон... не нужно!

Гон вздрогнул, и Киллуа перенял его дрожь всем телом. Сердце бешено заколотилось, а потом чуть не лопнуло, Гон внезапно расслабился и крепко обвил его руками. Так, что Киллуа утратил способность дышать. Это было чуточку больно, Киллуа оказался вжат в тело Гона так прочно, что внезапно ощутил себя с ним одним целым.

Так они и замерли. Киллуа весь растворился в тяжелом дыхании Гона, в быстром ритме его сердца. От его объятий Гон успокаивался, и руки его слабели, пульс замедлялся.

А потом Гон приподнял Киллуа на руки, перешагнул через лежащее перед ними тело, и вновь, будто бы неохотно, опустил Киллуа на землю.

Они дошли до дома Киллуа молча, все так же рука в руке, будто снова ничего из ряда вон выходящего не было.

Но теперь Киллуа знал правду о своем положении. Знал, что Гона рядом с ним ничего не сдерживало, не было никакой стоп-точки, никакой безопасности, обеспеченной для него другими, тем, кто превратил когда-то Гона в оружие. Была только безопасность, которую ему от себя обеспечил сам Гон. Осознание этого было почти настолько же трогательно, как и ужас от того, что могло бы быть, будь на месте Гона кто-то другой, с более низким уровнем самоконтроля.

Но на месте Гона был Гон. И когда тот, прощаясь перед дверью в съемную квартирку Киллуа, осторожно, почти робко прижался щекой к его щеке, Киллуа неожиданно понял, что всего за один день почти полюбил его.

— Если ты и забудешь мое имя, я буду помнить твое. Всегда, — тихо пообещал Гон.

— Да кто забудет такого дурака, — прошептал Киллуа и осторожно потерся о его щеку своей. Он четко осознал для себя, что в самом деле будет помнить в мельчайших подробностях всё, что пережил и испытал после встречи с Гоном. Для почти пустой на эмоции жизни Киллуа их было настолько много, что этот так пусто начавшийся сперва день грозил стать в ней пока что самым ярким.  
Киллуа приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы было удобнее прижаться щекой к щеке Гона ещё теснее. Их рты были совсем рядом, дыхание смешивалось. В тепле, что они разделили, не было ничего разнузданного или пошлого. Киллуа никогда не было так хорошо, как в этот момент. И он с изумлением подумал, что, если Гон его сейчас поцелует, он ответит.

Но Гон не поцеловал, словно ему было достаточно такой малости, или, словно ему после настоящего поцелуя будет трудно уйти, может быть, навсегда.  
Если он был правдив, их скоро разделит расстояние, которое даже и представить себе невозможно. А Гон не казался нечестным. Киллуа же останется только смотреть на звезды и скучать по этой минуте. Наверное, даже нельзя будет послать друг другу весточку. Конечно, если интерес Гона — не поверхностный, а серьезный, как у самого Киллуа.

Предвосхищая развитие мыслей в этом ключе, Гон вдруг сам первым об этом заговорил:

— Связи не будет, — вздохнул c такой явной печалью, что у Киллуа кольнуло под ложечкой. — Но, если не забудешь... Приходи на любование осенними листьями. Тоже будет праздник. Если я останусь жив, непременно приду. И тогда... Там, где и сегодня, мы встретимся, хорошо?

— Что значит «если»? — Киллуа вдруг сам крепко обнял его и даже встряхнул. 

— Придёшь! Обязательно! Что я — должен там буду в очередях стоять, что ли?!  
Киллуа ощутил кожей, как у Гона напряглись жевательные мышцы, когда он крепко стиснул зубы, когда Киллуа, пытаясь скрыть свою заинтересованность в нём за не совсем удачной шуткой, всё же открыто выразил её.

Гон медленно потерся щекой, и она показалась Киллуа влажной.

Пальцы сами собой судорожно сжались. Киллуа стало совсем наплевать, что у Гона там от «муравья» в теле. Потому что теперь он, по мнению Киллуа, был лучше большинства тех, кто его боялся.

— Ты же понимаешь, — Гон медленно, нехотя отстранился, — Что теперь ты просто обязан сделать всё, чтобы я никогда не потерял тебя?  
Киллуа понимал, хотя, скажи ему раньше, что кто-то, кого он знает такой краткий срок, будет способен навязать ему обязательства, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска. Это же просто безумие!

Но сейчас Киллуа счел правильным ему поддаться.

Дрожащим голосом он назвал Гону фамилию и адрес дома родителей, больше ничего не пугаясь, а изо всех душевных сил рассчитывая, что если что-то не сложится относительно их плана, Гон потом все-таки найдёт его.

И, когда тот ушел, опустив плечи, Киллуа долго касался щеки, ещё хранившей тепло его кожи.

После ухода Гона мир будто бы остался прежним, но в тоже время капитально переменился. Он казался Киллуа еще более серым, однообразным и скучным.  
Единственным ярким пятном в нём были воспоминания о дне, проведенном рядом с Гоном.

Дни для Киллуа потянулись с той встречи, словно резина. Киллуа поступил на курсы управления, но на лекциях дремал от скуки или просто просиживал время с отсутствующим видом. Лишь когда речь заходила о психологических секретах, Киллуа несколько оживлялся. И то просто потому, что пытался почерпнуть сведения, которые могли бы помочь понять, почему же он так легко сумел расположить к себе такого, как Гон. При этом прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли кнопки, общепринято действенные для обычного, среднестатистического человека, сработают применимо к такому, как Гон.

Он пытался найти что-то о подобных ему. Модифицированные не считались отдельным видом. Даже те, что были опасны. Но Киллуа удостоверился, что это были лишь представители «первой волны», неизбежные ранние неудачи. Вообще, создалось впечатление, что ошейники для них не более чем способ держать остальных на расстоянии от себя. Они были намного сильнее людей, словно высшим витком эволюции. Хотели бы — могли бы стать не щитом для более слабых, а забрать власть в свои руки. Поскольку некоторые горлопаны высказывались о том, что после окончания войны их следует уничтожить. Их анонимные голоса вызывали у Киллуа отвращение, особенно когда он читал списки заслуг перед планетой, заработанных такими, как Гон. В списке лучших имён он отыскал и его, Гона Фрикса — гения стратегии и знаменитость, победителя вражеского генерала Неферпиту. Оказалось, что в том бою Гон терял руку. Но её удалось приживить на место. Киллуа сглотнул, вспоминая ладони Гона на своем теле.

Все тогда думали, что Гон не восстановится.

Читая это, Киллуа вспоминал, как Гон укусил себя за руку, а потом облизывал кровь с губ. И как хищно улыбался при этом. Уже зная, что его ответно хотят. И Киллуа становилось жарко, его всего перекручивало, ладони потели. Он ловил себя на откровенных мыслях, что стоило тогда затащить Гона в укромный уголок парка, в какие-нибудь кусты, и они бы тискались там, хотя бы руками ублажая друг друга. Ну почему же он был таким идиотом, что из-за предрассудков отказал себе в этом?!

Увидит ли он Гона вообще? На других Киллуа и смотреть не хотел. Зато вырезал найденный в прессе портрет Гона и вставил в рамку.

Теперь Гон каждый день смотрел на него с фотографии — в парадной форме, в высокой фуражке, вся грудь у него была в орденах, и, хоть лицо его было серьёзным, Киллуа вспоминал, как тот улыбается, и дрожал от мучительной жажды соприкосновения с ним. И трепетал от страха, что Гон уже не вернётся. Или не вернётся к нему.

Ну и пусть все вокруг будут шарахаться. Все вокруг — это стадо и дураки. А самое лучшее и не должно быть понятно им. Чувство к Гону с каждым днём становилось крепче, росло, как редкий цветок в саду. В нём простая симпатия причудливо переплеталась с желанием. Страх то мешал ему крепнуть, то — нет, как в тот единственный день, что они с Гоном провели вместе.  
Киллуа каждый день ласкал себя, глядя на Гона. Мечтая, что это делает он. Сперва почти робко, а потом начал всовывать в себя пальцы, жёстко и глубоко, фантазируя, что это чужие большие руки.

Ему хотелось именно так: не быть активным, а отдаться, чтобы Гон приминал его своей тяжестью, чтобы накрыл собой. И он свободной рукой давил себе на грудь и живот, пытаясь воссоздать ощущение, что Гон накрывает его собой, медленно шевелил пальцами внутри, но его возбуждение было размытым, совсем не похожим на то острое, пьянящее чувство, которое он ощутил, просто глядя на Гона.

Кончая, он шептал его имя, а засыпая, пытался читать какую-то молитву, услышанную в детстве от своей верующей бабки. При этом понимая, что ничего высшего нет. Только звёзды, что, почти незаметные в ночном свете города, были где-то там, наверху, где и Гон, которого ему так отчаянно не хватало.

От постоянной тоски Киллуа стал рассеянным, он бездарно влачил учёбу, в голове не держались мысли. Он похудел, больше не налегал на свои любимые сладости, стал нелюдимым и тихим. Общения он избегал, предпочитая ему одиночество. Часто гулял по парку, слушая новости в плеере на правительственной радиоволне.

О военной компании говорили очень скупо, словно боялись сглазить её, либо же проигрывали. Это могло быть и плохим, и хорошим знаком. Но заставляло терзаться. Все вокруг избегали говорить о войне вообще, словно та сейчас и не шла. Правильно, это же не они теперь были обречены умирать и страдать. Или томиться в ожидании.

Киллуа проклинал войну, из-за которой они с Гоном не однокурсники в университете, которые могут каждый день гулять в парке, играть в видеоигры и шалить ночами под одеялом. За все, чего они лишены и, возможно, ещё лишатся.

И учился быть терпеливым.

И научился. Но, когда наступила осень, он был уже другим человеком — более цельным, избавившимся от всех глупых страхов перед лицом серьёзного: потерять Гона.

В день их второй встречи с утра шёл частый дождь, и праздник под открытым небом не состоялся. Потускневшие листья прибило к асфальту, те, что ещё болтались на деревьях, поникли.

Киллуа был один почти во всем парке. От волнения он забыл зонтик и, хотя, когда он вышел из дому, дождь уже шёл, он за ним не вернулся.

За более чем три месяца ожидания он ничего не слышал о Гоне. И о победе — быть может, до Химеры вообще и не добрались?!

Киллуа шлепнулся на мокрую скамейку в светлом пальто. Он был уже не тот, что до встречи с Гоном. Больше он не боялся запачкаться.

Влез на нее с ногами, и зажмурился. Внутри у него было пусто: казалось, что Гон точно не придёт.

Но Киллуа нахохлился и принялся ждать.

Он не заметил, как зажмурился и предался воспоминаниям. Так он сидел некоторое время и мок.

А потом ойкнул.

Гон приподнял его со скамейки за подмышки и внезапно поцеловал, прижавшись губами к губам и толкнувшись в них языком. От неожиданности Киллуа распахнул глаза, потерял способность двигаться.

Язык у Гона был горячим и чуть шершавым, обжег рот, словно полная ложка горчицы.

Киллуа не сопротивлялся, но и не ответил ему. Тяжело вздохнув, Гон отпустил его. Киллуа осел обратно и снизу отметил, что у Гона подрагивают руки.

Взгляд у него был внимательным и напряжённым. Когда их глаза встретились, Киллуа прижал к пылающим губам пальцы, словно желая отгородиться от Гона.

Гон стиснул зубы так, что губы у него сжались узкой полоской, на лице появились высокие желваки.

Он был в простой растрёпанной шинели, не застёгнутой на пуговицы, в такой же водолазке, как был, в таких же штанах цвета хаки и ботинках, и очень походил на дезертира, удравшего из штрафного батальона. Но Киллуа теперь было плевать, кто он.

Зонта у Гона тоже, конечно же, не имелось, мокрые волосы не торчали ежиком, как в прошлый раз, а напоминали гнездо.

Киллуа долго смотрел на него, не моргая, пока глаза не начали косить сильнее, чем есть — а Киллуа родился с раскосыми — а потом резко подался вперед, бросился Гону на шею, обвил его руками и ногами, насколько позволяло пальто, с которого нижние пуговицы сорвались.

Гон покружил Киллуа, сбивая капли дождя. А потом крепко вжал его в себя и замер, прижавшись губами к его волосам, будто хотел прикрыть собой от дождя, которого ни один из них даже не замечал. И оцепенел так надолго. Киллуа чувствовал толчки его сердца — жадные и быстрые, и нетерпеливое, возбужденное дыхание, и понял, что сейчас в их паре только он один решает, что делать. И ему захотелось проявить инициативу.

Сперва он хотел предложить, чтобы они еще раз поцеловались, но вместо этого взволнованно попросил:

— Пошли ко мне. Адрес тот же.

— Ты понимаешь, что тогда произойдет? — уточнил Гон.

— Да от тебя дождёшься, — ответил Киллуа, вжимаясь в него сильнее, заранее зная, что для Гона это станет последней каплей.

И тот действительно сорвался с места: бегом понёс его под дождем, шлепая по лужам и листьям.

Они впились друг в друга позже, едва переступив порог подъезда. Киллуа ошалел перед жадным натиском на свой рот, и едва успевал двигать губами в ответ чужим напористыми языку и губам.

Гон не дал достать ключа, просто так пнул дверь ногой, что она распахнулась.

Он прикрыл её так же, пинком. На секунду он замер, отыскивая взглядом постель, а потом уверенно поднёс Киллуа к ней и поставил возле неё на ноги.  
Промокшие вещи не желали легко соскальзывать с тел, но Гон, похоже, всё-таки контролировал себя хуже, чем Киллуа считал. Он дёргал и рвал ткань, так, что она трещала по швам. Правда, Киллуа не было больно или неприятно. Это было горячей, но осторожной, будто продуманной страстью. До его кожи Гон касался нежно, хоть и нетерпеливо. Когда оба остались раздетыми до пояса, они соприкоснулись кожа к коже и оба застонали от удовольствия. В Гоне не оказалось никакого изъяна, указывающего на модификацию.  
Киллуа был даже немного разочарован, он до последнего ждал обнаружить нечто интересное.

И совершено неожиданно обнаружил, но лишь когда Гон содрал с себя облегающие боксеры. Член у него оказался странным, в симметричных наростах по бокам. Здоровенный, он подрагивал и сочился смазкой. Раздевшись, Гон покраснел и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он даже, кажется, не дышал, словно ожидая, что Киллуа его выставит за дверь.

Но Киллуа понравилось. Он с интересом коснулся пальцами, прошёлся по стволу, изучая. Наросты были похожи на шарики, казалось, что они перекатываются под тонкой нежной кожицей.

Были похожи чем-то на те, что он видел на игрушках в магазине для взрослых, когда решился там купить кое-что для себя. Не такое, правда, попроще...

Противного в них ничего не было, напротив, это было необычным и притягательным, их хотелось касаться. Киллуа прошелся по ним пальцами — легко, изучая, и ощутил, как в них пульсирует кровь.

Гон коротко застонал и потупился. Было очевидно, что он этого сильно стесняется. А Киллуа продолжал осторожно касаться их в мягкой ласке, пока не дошёл до основания члена.

— Так вот что у тебя... — сказал он тихо, и его тон выдавал восхищение.

— Это ничего? — осторожно спросил Гон. Киллуа отрицательно помотал головой и сам разделся до конца. А потом вспомнил кое-что о себе. Думая о Гоне, он всовывал в себя не только пальцы... Игрушки, что он себе прикупил, были довольно крупными. Киллуа был теперь довольно хорошо разработан и, если быть честным, уже мог засунуть в себя уже всю пятерню, с напрягом, но все же... Не хотелось бы, чтобы Гон подумал, что у Киллуа всё это время кто-то был. Интуиция подсказывала Киллуа, что тому это будет вовсе не безразлично. А честность он, скорее всего, оценит. В голову не пришло ничего лучшего, чем сказать правду, почему Киллуа сможет принять в себя его здоровенный член без особо тщательной подготовки, ещё до того, как между ними будет что-то серьёзное.

Задыхаясь от смущения, он подошёл к Гону, потянул за плечо, опуская к себе его голову, и шёпотом признался ему на ухо. Сгорая от стыда, рассказал ему, что делал с собой, когда думал о нём. О фотографии, которую Гон, впрочем, сам уже видел, о пальцах и желании отдаться, и о том, как вспоминая здоровенный бугор на штанах Гона, выбрал себе одно из самых больших дилдо, что увидел в продаже. Гон слушал его очень внимательно, без перебивок, и чем больше Киллуа говорил, тем чаще становилось чужое дыхание. Грудь Гона судорожно поднималась, кожа покрылась испариной.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я без тебя развлекался с кем-то другим, — шепнул Киллуа напоследок. — Я бы и так не стал, но я...

— Я все понял, — ответил Гон севшим голосом. По тону было ясно, что он всё воспринял, как надо. И что ему больше невозможно терпеть, тоже. Но Гон продолжал вести себя довольно сдержанно.

А когда Киллуа чуть отстранился, чтобы чуть громче уточнить:

— Ты веришь мне?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Гон и распрямился. — Если бы ты только знал, как же меня это завело. Да что же ты делаешь, Киллуа...

И Гон все-таки потерял контроль. Он резко закинул Киллуа на кровать, быстро ощупал его налитые соски, уделив внимание сразу обоим, потискал за член, а потом развел ему ноги и попробовал сухими пальцами приоткрытый анус. Покружил по податливым розоватым мышцам, а потом быстро облизал пальцы и вставил в Киллуа сразу два.

На пробу, свободно подвигавшись внутри, что-то удовлетворённо пробормотав, Гон накрыл Киллуа собой. Направляя себя рукой, втиснул член — широкая головка входила с трудом, Гон ввел самый кончик внутрь, а дальше начал делать паузы, потому, что и Киллуа невольно зашипел. Такое крупное мужское достоинство чувствовалось внутри гораздо массивнее, чем прохладный скользкий силикон, к которому выработалась привычка, она так натянула сфинктер, что Киллуа от неожиданности зажался вокруг неё и так замер, комкая покрывало.

— Прости, — шепнул Гон. Киллуа чувствовал его напряжение, пот Гона тяжёлыми каплями падал на кожу.

И вдруг Гона сотрясло, его член запульсировал и, когда Гон чуть подался назад, Киллуа ощутил липкую, теплую влагу.

— Н-ничего, — простонал он и попробовал немного расслабиться. Гон сдавленно застонал, а потом повторил попытку вставить ему. На этот раз дело пошло легче.

Гон хрипел что-то ласковое, снова извиняясь, но продолжал втискиваться, иногда поспешно сгибаясь к лицу Киллуа, чтобы мазнуть губами, куда попадает. Прикусив Киллуа за губу, он протолкнул в него здоровенную головку целиком. Теперь естественной смазки было так много, что она легко проскользнула внутрь. Такого Киллуа никогда не испытывал, кровь пульсировала у него в анусе, в подрагивающем члене. Ощущение было приятным и сладким настолько, что ту же секунду захотелось и большего. Киллуа нетерпеливо заёрзал, давая понять, чтобы Гон больше не медлил. Получив от Киллуа поощрение, Гон резко толкнулся в него. Крупные яйца Гона звонко шлепнули Киллуа по заднице. Киллуа хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь вникнуть в свои ощущения. Даже оттенка боли больше не было. Первые мягкие толчки Гона разлились током по позвоночнику, отозвались опьянением в голове. Гон мог бы спешить, полностью продемонстрировать свою страсть, Киллуа бы не возражал, но он продолжал быть теперь уже раздражающе медленным и покрутил членом в Киллуа, двигая тазом то в одну, то в другую сторону.

А потом Киллуа пришлось прочувствовать наросты. Они пульсировали внутри с каждым толчком, посылая вибрации в стенки прямой кишки, как-то особенно ярко дразнили простату. Ритм их подёргиваний был совсем не похож на тот, в котором Гон двигал членом. Киллуа и представить не мог, что на свете вообще бывают такие неописуемо приятные ощущения. Он принимал в себя Гона так охотно, как даже и не мечтал.

Киллуа извивался под ним, то ругал, то громко звал по имени, задыхаясь от стонов. Ток в низу его живота пульсировал, бился, а потом он превратился в жар, настолько сильный, что кончающего Киллуа залихорадило в оргазме. От его разрядки Гон словно осмелел.

Киллуа стало казаться, что он расплавится, просто умрёт, когда Гон начал долбиться в него: сперва медленно, плавно, а потом все жёстче и жёстче. Жар всё нарастал, жар растворял в себе остатки страхов и скромности, и Киллуа сам толкался бёдрами навстречу, недавно зажатый, он задирал таз, словно хотел выломать чужой член. А Гон, уже совсем не контролирующий себя, двигался в нём, словно заведенный, извергая с каждым толчком влажное хлюпанье, и успокоился лишь только тогда, когда они с Киллуа, обессиленные, уже не смогли больше кончать.

Переутомлённое тело было блаженно тяжёлым, но Киллуа и не думал спать, хоть и прикрыл глаза, принимая ласковые поглаживания по голове.

Так они долго лениво лежали, остывая после вспышки страсти, обнявшись, переплетясь ногами, наплевав на то, что все в семени и поту. Чуть позже Гон продолжил извиняться, хотя было непохоже, что он раскаивается. Голос у Гона был слишком довольный для этого. А потом он словно спохватился, что они даже не поговорили, и начал рассказывать о победе так, словно совсем не чувствует ни её значения, ни уважения к ней.

Киллуа только разобрал, что завтра объявят, что планета Химера была уничтожена, и только после — спокойно уснул, развалившись на Гоне, который теперь гладил его по спине и выставленному вверх заду.

Проснулся он, уже лёжа на простыни на спине. И сразу потянулся на пробу, вдавливаясь тазом в кровать. Странным было то, что задница почти совсем не болела, да и состояние у Киллуа было довольно бодрым. Когда он сел внутри немного защипало, но это было терпимым.

Гон сидел рядом и смотрел убавленый почти на полную телевизор. Там шло что-то грандиозное, вроде военного парада.

— Гон, — тихо позвал Киллуа и тронул его за спину ступнёй. Ощутив прикосновение, Гон тут же обернулся, а потом окинул Киллуа долгим взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда, — потребовал Киллуа, желая прижаться к нему. Упрашивать не пришлось. Гон тут же улёгся рядом. Пока он разворачивался из положения сидя, у Киллуа во рту пересохла слюна. Он ещё не видел накачанной задницы Гона и его широкой спины, только гладил и царапал вчера ночью. С последним он, возможно, перестарался, хотя то, что Гон носит на теле его следы, преисполнило Киллуа странной гордостью. Член Гона мотнулся вниз, пока он укладывался, и тут же наполнился кровью, коснувшись ноги Киллуа.

От этого и самому захотелось, да так, что заломило яички, хотя Киллуа возбудился ещё раньше, просто глядя на Гона. Тот поднял его руку и поцеловал в кисть: горячо, пустив в ход язык.

Киллуа тут же вообразил, как было бы здорово, если бы Гон довел его до оргазма, лаская ртом. Но все еще горящий после ночи анус отозвался на поцелуи пульсацией. Киллуа тихо застонал и развел ноги, потянул Гона на себя, приглашая к действиям.

— Ты точно уверен? — уточнил Гон, а свободной рукой уже трогал Киллуа между ног, жадно ощупывая так и не сошедшиеся до конца нежные складки мышц сфинктера. Те всё ещё были влажными и легко пропустили настойчивые пальцы. Киллуа лениво застонал. Больно не было, а легкое жжение только добавляло градуса к жару, который вновь стал нарастать внутри.

— Я тебе не нежная девица какая-нибудь, — напомнил он, недовольный, что Гон снова тянет, совершенно позабыв о том, что когда-то вообще боялся того, что Гон в любую секунду сорвется на грубость.

— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил Гон. — Мне очень нравится, что у тебя есть яйца.

Это могло бы прозвучать издёвкой, но от Гона воспринималось, как похвала. И Киллуа весь залился краской, а Гон отпустил его руку, потискал за только что названный орган, глубоко двигая в Киллуа пальцами. Киллуа быстро прошила дрожь нетерпения, тогда Гон убрал от него руки, накрыл собой и резко вставил в него член, почти грубо, без всякой деликатности. Киллуа удовлетворенно выдохнул, отдаваясь ритму жёстких толчков, затрепетал от предвкушения вибрации наростов внутри.

Но тут вдруг монотонное жужжание телевизора сделалось громче.

Кто-то орал так торжественно и чётко, что ещё не успевший толком забыться в наслаждении Киллуа отчетливо слышал каждое слово:

— И в этот памятный день мы хотим публично наградить Гона Фрикса, самого молодого генерала нашей армии, талантливого... — Киллуа округлил глаза и перестал разбирать заслуги Гона.

Киллуа аж приподнялся на локтях, и изогнулся, всматриваясь шальным взглядом в экран. В нижнем его углу ярко сияла подпись «Прямой эфир». — И сейчас генерал Гон Фрикс появится на трибуне! Генерал Фрикс! — военный в парадной форме маршала почтительно замер.  
Повисла долгая пауза, воспользовавшись ею, Гон снова начал двигаться в Киллуа короткими глубокими толчками. Но ошалевший Киллуа не готов был так просто наслаждаться ими, пока не спросил, мучительно стараясь не застонать в голос:

— Это он про тебя?

— Угу, — просто ответил Гон. — Не отвлекайся. — и он задал быстрый и жёсткий темп, от которого Киллуа мгновенно отяжелел и опустился обратно, потеряв угол обзора дальнейших событий.

— А ты... — Киллуа поверить не мог, что кто-то способен сбежать с такой церемонии. Военный в парадной форме маршала звал Гона ещё несколько раз, каждый раз всё более громко и нервно. Пустили рекламу. Под сюсюканье о каких-то безусловно полезных товарах Киллуа сумел немного отвлечься и скоро уже подмахивал Гону. Но его мысли не были полностью сосредоточены на сексе, как вчера. Он невольно думал о том, что Гон предпочёл славе и почестям его, Киллуа, и от этого он внутренне наполнялся ликованием, впервые ясно осознав, насколько их отношения важны для самого Гона.

А тот набирал все более быстрый ритм, и наросты на его члене вибрировали внутри Киллуа, как заводные. И вскоре Киллуа забыл, что у человека есть вообще умение думать. Он дико стонал от восторга, пока не забился в оргазме — гораздо более сильном, чем вчера.

Гон излился в него и почти тут же освободил от себя, улегся рядом. Пока они восстанавливали дыхание, Гон молчал. Но потом он продолжил с того же места, на котором Киллуа оборвался:

— А я с тобой. Всегда буду. Ты понимаешь? — он сел, наклонился вперёд и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. В этот раз они были удивительно ясными и внимательными, зрачки были на месте и напоминали иглы. Киллуа вдруг заметил, какие у Гона жёсткие складки на лбу, когда тот напряжён. И уяснил себе, что после того, что между ними случилось, Гон не позволит Киллуа пойти на попятную. Даже если Киллуа сам и захочет.

Гон продолжал колоть его взглядом и ждал чего-то. Киллуа вдруг понял, что нужно сказать.

— Будешь, — почти приказал он, вспоминая, как Гон признался, что ему по нраву иметь рядом с собой мужчину с яйцами. И Гон улыбнулся.  
Киллуа улыбнулся в ответ, у него в голове промелькнули хороводом страх, запах цветов и дождя, все лица Гона, что он увидел, кровь, ничего не стоящая победа над врагами и такая трудная — над собой.

Из всего, что было и будет самым весомым для Киллуа, сложился страх, что Гона могут наказать за такое вольное поведение сегодня.

— Тебе ничего не будет? За то, что не пришёл? — спросил он, касаясь до руки Гона.

— Награду можно потом забрать, — Гон пожал плечами. — Точнее, я свою уже получил, — в глазах Гона расширились зрачки, он так жарко взглянул на Киллуа, что у того мурашки поползли по коже.

Киллуа хотел парировать, но смутился и не стал. Слова Гона были ему приятны.

— Не посмеют они меня турнуть, — улыбнулся Гон. — А выгонят — пойду в политику. Если ты меня вдохновишь, я живо права модифицированных восстановлю.

— Не, не надо, — Киллуа улыбнулся, — Мне же тогда в очереди за сладостями стоять.

Гон рассмеялся, беззаботным, счастливым смехом. И просто ответил, что тому, кто живет с главой государства, так и так стоять там не придётся.

— Скажи ещё... — Киллуа вспомнил свою недавнюю догадку. — Эти ошейники... и такие, как ты... — ему было нелегко подбирать слова. — Опасность вообще существует? - «для обеих сторон» Киллуа не прибавил. Гон должен был догадаться сам. И он догадался.

— Нет, конечно. Ты же, кажется, сам сразу понял. В сущности, таким, как я, совсем не нужны права.

— Потому, что их у вас итак больше всех... — продолжил мысль Киллуа.

— Поэтому. Видишь ли, несмотря на то, что геном стал другим, мы такие же люди. Но нас не очень-то много, а общая масса... Если они узнают, что от модификации одни только плюсы, все пожелают, поднимется истерия и бунты. Сверхсила или сверхталант — дорогое и странное удовольствие. Их решено было не делать всеобщими.

— И особенные права. Страх — та же сила.

— Конечно, — Гон кивнул. — А миром правят сильные.

В этих словах открывалось нечто такое заманчивое, что у Киллуа перехватило дух от осознания своей удачи. Он крепко обхватил руку Гона, когда тот протянул её ему, чтобы помочь присесть боком.

— А ты понимал не всё, что ли? — Гон веселился, дуя Киллуа на влажные от пота волосы. — Тогда самое время выйти за меня, знаешь ли.

— Согласен, — Киллуа сам засмеялся, и положил голову на сгиб локтя Гона. И снова подумал, что действительно очень умён.


End file.
